


Me & My Eyes (Me & My Heart)

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pretzels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot absolutely, positively, definitely isn't attracted to his teammates. Not at all.Except how he definitely is.For LeiaScully - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Me & My Eyes (Me & My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



Eliot knows that Parker and Hardison are together, the others having told the team a while back. The revelation itself was not a surprise, as the rest of the team had quietly been betting on when they would get together officially. Sophie had beat Eliot’s approximation by about two months, which he’s definitely not still bitter about. Nate had guessed a year past when they had revealed their relationship though, so at least Eliot was still ahead of somebody. So, yes, he knows that Parker and Hardison are together. But it’s another thing all together to walk in on them wearing nothing more between them than Parker’s fuzzy socks.

“Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot shouts, spinning around in the doorway of Hardison’s room and staring out into the living area instead of on the occupied bed. “And Parker!” he adds, for good measure.

“Hey, you walked into my bedroom!” Hardison says indignantly. “You could’ve knocked!”

“You said to meet you here at 3!” Eliot defends, still facing away. He hears the others shuffling for their clothing, and tries desperately to not picture it all in his head. He fails miserably.

“We’re dressed, relax,” Parker says, laughing at the indignation on Hardison’s face and the discomfort of Eliot’s entire being.

Eliot turns around slowly, and sure enough the other two are dressed, albeit a little rumpled. He gives a sigh of relief.

Hardison rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like we haven’t all had to change in front of each other a million times,” he says, shrugging.

“There’s not usually so much…” Eliot says, waving his hand around ineffectually.

“Penetration?” Parker asks, smirking when both men choke on air.

“Parker!” Hardison says, giving her a scandalized look.

“I was going to say skin!” Eliot says. “Or asses, for that matter.”

“Hey now,” Hardison says, “I have a fantastic ass. Count your blessings.”

Parker throws her head back and cackles with delight. Eliot, blushing redder than a fire hydrant, just grumbles something about waiting in the car and practically runs out the door. He can faintly hear Parker assuring Hardison that his ass is indeed fantastic as he goes, but chooses to ignore it.

“You’re not suddenly homophobic, right?” Hardison asks later, plopping himself down on the office couch next to Eliot and levelling him with an almost serious glare.

Eliot is thrown for a loop and just stares at him for a minute, uncomprehending.

“What does that have to do with walking in on you and Parker?” he asks, before shaking his head and scowling. “And of course I’m not, man, what the hell?”

“Just checking,” Hardison says. “And I’m bi, so you could definitely still be homophobic towards me.”

Eliot sighs.

“I didn’t know that,” he says. “But I’m still not homophobic. Scout’s honor.” He finishes his statement with a little salute that’s only about 75% sarcastic.

“Good,” Hardison says, face lighting up with a devious grin an instant before he plants a loud kiss on Eliot’s cheek.

Hardison darts away before Eliot can react, and probably smack him for his boldness, but Eliot just rolls his eyes and lets him go.

Late that night, Eliot is in bed and it’s finally calm and quiet. There’s no wayward teammates in his kitchen, stealing all of his organic snack-food, no schematics and costume plans, and no gentle bickering that fills almost every moment with the others. Eliot tells himself that he’s glad, ignoring the hollow part of his chest that’s calling him a liar.

“Shut up,” he says to himself, frowning down at his bare chest in annoyance. “I like it nice and quiet at home.”

He pauses, flopping down onto the pillow and throwing an arm across his eyes only a little dramatically.

“I do not find my teammates attractive,” he says to himself quietly. “Even if they’re really strong and bendy.”

The silence of the room, predictably, has no response for him.

“I don’t even like men,” he says, defiantly. “Even if they have broad shoulders and a muscled back straight out of a dirty magazine.”

The room stays silent.

“And a fantastic ass,” he adds, begrudgingly.

A series of images and sound flash across his closed eyes in a quick succession. Parker laid out on the bed, hair fanned around her and face twisted up in pleasure, eyes closed against the sensation. Parker’s nails digging into Hardison’s wide shoulders as he thrusts into her. The murmurs of encouragement he gives Parker, words soft even as his actions are just this side of rough. The dip and curve of Hardison’s sweaty spine as he moves, Parker’s legs hooked at the ankles at the small of his back. Hardison’s surprisingly muscled arms gripping the bed frame above Parker to give him the best leverage; Parker’s gasp Eliot had walked in on the second before he realized what he was seeing.

Eliot groans as his dick twitches inside of his boxer-briefs, telling him in no uncertain terms that he needs to either take care of it right the second, or get himself into a cold shower.

He opens his eyes again moves his arms so he can hover up on his elbows and consider his options. The bathroom is not far, maybe ten feet between him and a boner-killer cold shower. The bottle of lube, however, is on top of the night stand.

And really, he’s already warm and in bed, and he just doesn’t want to stand under a freezing cold shower like he’s thirteen and living in a house full of nosy relatives again. He reaches for the lube and shoves the covers off of himself. He can worry about feeling guilty tomorrow.

“You want some pretzels?” Parker asks the next day, coming to sit on the chair of the couch that Eliot is sitting on as they wait for Sophie to arrive for the meeting.

Eliot looks up at her, studiously ignoring the little voice in his head that’s telling him to feel guilty about jerking off to his best friends last night.

Parker holds out the bag she’s holding, waving it at his face with vigor.

A conversation Hardison had told him about a couple of years ago rings in the back of Eliot’s mind, but he can’t quite remember what he’s supposed to be taking from it. Instead, he just stares at Parker dumbly and hopes she hasn’t realized that his brain is temporarily broken.

“Pretzels?” she asks again giving him a mildly concerned glance. “Look, they’re chocolate twisted!”

Eliot looks down at the bag and notices the pretzels are indeed swirled with twisted ribbons of chocolate. How fitting.

“Parker,” Hardison calls from the kitchen where he’s getting a drink, laughing. “Not everyone likes or wants pretzels. Give the man some personal space.”

Parker gives a little sigh and goes to move, but Eliot shoots out a hand and grabs her wrist gently, stopping her.

“Wait,” he says, taking a moment to look between her and Hardison, who are both giving him what he can only describe as softly encouraging looks.

“Take your time,” Parker says, offering him the bag again.

Eliot reaches into the bag and pulls out a handful of the pretzels before popping a few into his mouth and humming his thanks to Parker.

“They’re good, right?” Parker asks, still watching him with just a little too much intensity.

Eliot nods, mouth too full of pretzels to speak.

“The pretzels think you’re good too,” she says, smirking slightly at Eliot’s wide-eyed reaction.

Eliot is saved from having to reply by Sophie’s arrival, the woman already speaking as she comes in, something about the latest mark she’s been flirting with for the job, and his unfortunate taste in child labor shops.

Parker reluctantly gets up and moves to sit across from Eliot on a loveseat, smiling up at Hardison when he comes to sit beside her. She gives him a final smirk and settles back onto the loveseat with a satisfied smile on her face.

“So, what did I miss?” Sophie asks, once they’re all seated comfortably.

“Just talking about snacks,” Hardison says, nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Eliot says evenly, looking over to Sophie with as much innocence as he can muster. “I think I’m gonna try some pretzels after this.”

The squeal of delight from Parker is a little much, Eliot thinks, fondly. But Sophie doesn’t even bat an eye before grinning over at Eliot widely.

“Oh, Nate is going to owe me _so much_ money,” she says.

Eliot wants to be annoyed, he really does, but he can’t seem to make himself actually feel that way. Instead, he feels like a starved man who has just been offered a delicious ice cream cone in the middle of the desert. Confused, and maybe a little wary, but undeniably excited. Maybe he doesn’t know how it will all work out, if it works out at all, but he’s getting hungry and damn it, he’s more than ready to try.

THE END


End file.
